X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy is utilized in the field of subterranean hydrocarbon exploration and production, specifically for providing information regarding properties of a geologic formation, such as lithology and mineralogy, and density information. Such information is useful in determining the types of rocks and minerals present in a formation in order to, for example, assess the presence and quality of hydrocarbon reservoirs and predict the effect of rock-fluid interactions for use in developing completion strategies.
Typical logging tools for X-ray fluorescence utilize one or more X-ray sources that are provided for emitting X-ray radiation through a borehole and into a formation. Signals detected from the formation are affected from X-ray fluorescence resulting from interaction between source emitted or primary X-rays and materials in the tool and in the surrounding borehole. Such signals require additional analysis to account for such undesired fluorescence, and/or tools need to be engineered to reduce or minimize interference from the tool and borehole fluids. Other considerations that are generally taken into account when designing such logging tools include the ability of the tools to adequately penetrate the formation, and to provide a measurement signal having a resolution sufficient to provide desired lithographic information.